pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Catalina24
¡Hola, usuario(a), bienvenido(a) a Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Archivo:Cata.png. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, pregunta o lo que sea, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Esperamos que pases buenos momentos. Recuerda que esta wiki es para crear tus Pokénovelas, entre otros. Si tienes otras preguntas puedes dejar un mensaje en mi discusion. Cordiales saludos, -- HarukaAngel (Discusión) 00:53 18 feb 2010 Hola vi que te gusta mi reality, es un honor tener fans x3 quieres que seamos amigas ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 00:45 9 dic 2010 (UTC) :D qiero k seamos amigaaas! m encanta tu nombree! pro ten claro k MIKU SOY YOOOO! xDDDD Llamame Atsuya si kieres :D Espero k aceptes, xk kiero k seamos amigas ѕσявєт★мαgι¢αℓ' '(魔法のシャーベット) 19:10 10 dic 2010 (UTC) Weeee :3 Hay muchos parecidos a miku xDDDD Te pongo ejemplos (los disponibles): Neru Akita, Miku Zatsune, Mika Rachune, Hastune Milucia ,Kanna Hanazona, Guro Harane, Sf-A2 Miki, Kiki Nomrou, Hagane Miku, Giniro Tia, Leti, Neon, Miisha, Monyako Ouroku, Mirai, Kirsche, Liizu, Clara Hibiki, Mila Hibiki, Milan Hibiki, Momo kokorone, Tenshi Kamine, Virusloid,Nuclearoid Pyro, Kyashii Rinne, Miu Nozomine, Jiyuu Sasurasune, Amane eru, Macne Nana, Macne Coco y Sora Harune. Hay algunos más, pero no te voy a poner todos los vocaloids disponibles que hay en el mundo xDDDD. La lista ha quedado bastante grande, te recomiendo que mires a las que no conozcas, y luego que elijas a una. Si tienes alguna duda más no dudes en preguntarme, que soy la respone todo xDDD PD: Me puedes poner a un Munchlax o a un Sneasel, el que quieras ^^ los dos me gustan igual. ѕσявєт★мαgι¢αℓ' '(魔法のシャーベット) 14:10 11 dic 2010 (UTC) RE: Y como te fue la fiesta? (soy un poco cotilla) xDD No quiero aguarte el vocaloid, pero, ese fue el de una chica de aqui que se murio ewe la hecho mucho de menos, pero no importa, no te digo que te elijas otra. --ѕσявєт★мαgι¢αℓ' '(魔法のシャーベット) 17:27 13 dic 2010 (UTC) WII :3 Amo la wii xDD No te ha de dar lastima ewe, son cosas k pasan (pero sigo sin acostumbrarme a ver su taquilla alla en el pasadizo del cole) Bueno, el tema es el siguiente: quiero que hablemos en directo ewe :3 me haria mucha ilusion! si quieres que hablemos vente al xat: http://xat.com/pokecuentosyvidas sino puedes, lo entiendo. Hay gente que no puede ir a los xats, sino puedes seguiremos hablando por discusion. ѕσявєт★мαgι¢αℓ' '(魔法のシャーベット) 18:39 13 dic 2010 (UTC) No pasa nada No pasa nada :S yo tengo la misma edad k tuu :D el 28 de mayo cumplire 12 años ewe Cual es tu canciopn de vocaloid que te gusta más? te are un regalo :D ѕσявєт★мαgι¢αℓ' '(魔法のシャーベット) 18:53 13 dic 2010 (UTC) Ok me pongo a hacerte el regalo... ¡YAAAAA! ѕσявєт★мαgι¢αℓ' '(魔法のシャーベット) 19:16 13 dic 2010 (UTC) Ok me pongo a hacerte el regalo... ¡YAAAAA! ѕσявєт★мαgι¢αℓ' '(魔法のシャーベット) 19:17 13 dic 2010 (UTC) u_u te puse un plusle porque tienes una foto de selena, y su acompañante es plusle, dime cual es tu favorito ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 20:33 13 dic 2010 (UTC) Graciaaaaaas!!!! ^w^ HACIA TIEMPO K NO RECIBIA UN REGALO TAN CHULIIILOOOOOO!!!!! Yo te estoy haciendo el tuyo :D, es el triple baka con pokémon. Tardare un poquito, pero ya veras como al final de semana lo tienes Sυιgιηтσυ★¢нaη' '(水銀燈) 17:13 15 dic 2010 (UTC) Re: Holaaaaa X3 Editar secciónHola, me gustaría que fuéramos amigas, porfavor respondeme y yo te pondré en mi lista con un torchic si quieres Ok ^^ x cierto no t preocupes que voy a acer mi novela ^_^ ~~Achamo~~ =D 18:07 15 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola, Me gustaria que seamos amigas y que me pusieras un Mismagius antes de mi nombre. Gracias Fernanda2000 18:53 19 dic 2010 (UTC) Lo sientoooo D: Lo k paso es k el regalo se hecho a perder, fue un error y lo elimine -w- Y lo keria hacer ayuer pro m rompi la mano cn la k dibujo, asi k lo tendras el dia d navidad -w- lo siento muxo кєяσ★¢нaη' '(ケロちゃん) 17:36 22 dic 2010 (UTC) bueno somos firends pero para entrar a Magic in Me solo debes entrar en las inscripciones Alex... felices fiestas... 18:19 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola! Hola queria preguntarte si podriamos ser amigas.Lei tu novela y es muy buena ojala la continues muy pronto jeje n_n. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 14:55 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Bien, entonces ¿cuales Pokémon te pongo? necesito 2.Y sip, definitivamente me gusta Kirby XD. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 16:12 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Em.. Conoces a los charas? bueno, es que habia visto que te inscribiste en Kokoro no Tamago jeje. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 16:43 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Bueno no los han usado todos, te buscare algunas imagenes de ellos ¿vale? --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 16:48 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Bueno amiga, descuida aqui tengo las imagenes ojala te gusten (igual me costo encontrarlas n_nU): Archivo:Kusukusu.png Esta se llama Kusukusu (un poco el raro el nombre, parece trabalenguas ¿cierto?) Archivo:Rhythm2.pngY este se llama Rhythm (es muy lindo!). --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 16:55 23 dic 2010 (UTC) etto rythm es hombre :S bueno no importa ya que yoru es hombre y lo usa una mujer (en mi historia) ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 20:24 23 dic 2010 (UTC) SSIIII claroo,ponme a glaceon ¿CUAL TE PONGO? ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 20:44 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Em.. Si quieres te ayudo con tu pagina de usuaria n_n. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 17:47 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Bueno cosas como poner una plantilla de perfil (como la que tengo yo), cambiarle el fondo blanco y muchas otras cosas. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 17:58 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Ya te puse la plantilla.Disculpa por la foto es que no encontre otra n_nU si quieres la cambio. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 18:50 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Regalo! Hola te queria hacer este regalo: Archivo:Regalo para Cata.gif Ojala te guste ¡feliz navidad! --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 23:01 23 dic 2010 (UTC) RE:¿Amigas? Ok claro que me gustaria ser tu amiga,tenemos mucho en comun ,A las dos nos gustan las eeveeluciones y dibujar(aunque no se lo he dicho a nadie) jeje y claro que te añadire al fan club...Bueno...Ponme este sprite si puedes Archivo:Glaceon_Animacion.gif - -[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 14:20 25 dic 2010 (UTC) oki pues glameow mismo jaj[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 19:04 25 dic 2010 (UTC) cuando... cuando tu creas ami no me importa que hoy no me puedas poner jej porque dentro de poco yo me boy a cenar (porque vivo en canarias en españa) jeje asi que solo ponme cuando tu puedas[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 19:41 25 dic 2010 (UTC) SEP a toso n_n okey lo buscare en español n_n [[User:Pika...|''Happy]][[Usuario Discusión:Pika...|New]][[Pokemon fruit atack|Jear...]] 16:42 29 dic 2010 (UTC) En.. Santiago, en la comuna Estación Central y si, sentí el terremoto.Y tal vez hagas más preguntas XD. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 13:41 30 dic 2010 (UTC) ouhayou nwn ouhayougozaimasu~ oyep, he visto qe en tu perfil tienes un stamp de las eeveevolutions y eevee. Los has sacado de DeviantArt o lo has hecho tú? n.n si es de DA, dimelo ~ Aunqe si es tuyo no hace falta qe lo elimines solo que hace unos meses tuvimos un problemilla con DA por subir sus imagenes x3 si es de DA, te han dado permiso o algo así no hace falta que lo elimines solo quiero saberlo sayonara! nwn~ 'Defoko..' 'Teto-chan líder xD' 15:53 7 ene 2011 (UTC) Nyan! nyan no sé quien és esa tipa si me puedes pasar su user...~ Y claro! ^o^ Ponme un Pichuuu pero haré una cara de MM sprite X3 by yop 100% qe yo solo usaré porqe serà MATRYOSHKERO! 8D Acaso yo y tu iremos a una randevouz? randevouz? dije randevouz? (8) Demente me llaman a mí, Matryoshka! (8) Dejemonos de locas suicidas llamadas Gumi Teto Miku y Ritsu y claro qe qiero ser tu amiga ^o^ Aunque te advierto qe soy reloca y me encanta hacer bobadas e,é soy bipolar y sobretodo... MATRYOSHKA! LOL serà de cocacola oh my fucking god <3 Sayo ^o^~ minipostada: no soy otaku 'Defoko..' 'Teto-chan líder xD' 00:26 9 ene 2011 (UTC) 1ªPrueba En el reality Juegos de Azar:El Reality ya está la primera prueba.Por favor realizala cuanto antes 18:59 16 ene 2011 (UTC) n.n tu regalo esta nose...Supeeerprecioso? jeje muchas gracias,te voy a acer un gijinka tuyo de gardevoir jeje aver si te gusta n_n[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'»♬familia eon al poder♬«']] 14:56 18 ene 2011 (UTC) aca: Archivo:Para_Catalina24_de_yen.png[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'»♬familia eon al poder♬«']] 15:45 18 ene 2011 (UTC) u.u si el tamaño esta mal en el gijinka puedes buscar uno en deviantart 50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza!Anna Kyõyama Dime algo50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza! 16:08 19 ene 2011 (UTC) n_n Como veo que tienes problemas con el gijinka pues te hago un sprite del mismo jeje[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'»♬familia eon al poder♬«']] 16:30 19 ene 2011 (UTC) Archivo:Para_catalina24.pngusalo bien[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'»♬familia eon al poder♬«']] 16:49 19 ene 2011 (UTC) ah y me ayudarias con mi guarderia,esque nose no va nadie y me gustaria que alguen me ayudara,podras hacer con ella todo lo que quieras y sera de las 2 jeje Link =‘ﾟ･✿.｡.:*Guarderia poke*.:｡✿*ﾟ’ﾟ¿que dices,si o no xD?[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'»♬familia eon al poder♬«']] 16:54 19 ene 2011 (UTC) RE: con quesub paginas...pues ejemplo Usuario:Catalina24/amigos pones ... nombre de la pagina,una barra y nombre de la sub pagina o eso creo--[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'»♬familia eon al poder♬«']] 19:35 19 ene 2011 (UTC) Ostraaaas! Me olvide de dartelooo! ._. CUANTO LO SIENTOOOO! Aqui lo tines: Archivo:Gardevoir_de_raton_para_catalina.gif De veras, lo siento u.u Si! podemos ser hermanas hatsune :3 Yuyuyup! Clarooo! :D Espero que te guste! :3 aℓιтa★ƒσяℓaη∂'▼ мυя∂єя★ρяιη¢єѕѕ 13:59 22 ene 2011 (UTC) ok Venga, va, seamos amichis :D Ponme el sprite en movimiento que me enseñaste, si quieres. Además, si pones dos, ponme también a Umbreon a Dragonite ^w^. Yo te pondré a Mawile y a Gardevoir. PD: Si quieres, léete mi pokénovela estrella, y dime qué te parece xD Te firma, --Archivo:Umbreon NB.gifThe fire girl·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'''Necesitas algo? Dime!! :D]] 14:19 22 ene 2011 (UTC) oye... Eyyyy agregame que ya te he puesto pliss :D ----Archivo:Umbreon OCPA.png[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'The dark fire girl']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Puedo ayudarte?']] 20:17 22 ene 2011 (UTC) apúntate please!! Hola!!! Mira, venía a invitarte a RMP/ I. Solo tienes que rellenar esto n_n: Nori (Sakurada Nori) Nombre: Carácter: Mayor miedo o temor del personaje: Imagen: Firma: ----Archivo:Umbreon OCPA.png[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'The dark fire girl']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Puedo ayudarte?']] 22:44 22 ene 2011 (UTC) sii!! vale, tu regalo.... ¡precioso! yo te voy a hacer un sprite como el que le di a elena pero no estoy en mi compu.... y... claro, haceme un artwork de esta tipa: Archivo:Sprite_fanny_fria.png aunque cada vez que hago un sprite, primero hago un artwork en sai.... bueno en fin, si!!! haceme el artwork!!! PD. perdon por tardar en contestar, esque estoy castigada ♫ Fanny Lu ♫ ʚϊɞ Biba La vuena hortografia!! 15:57 27 ene 2011 (UTC) ok vale si jade 16:59 3 feb 2011 (UTC) .__. nop, no conosco el gimp y... te doy un 10.5 jaja, esta muy muy gu8ay, muchas gracias, yo ya te hago un regalo..!! ♫ Fanny Lu ♫ ʚϊɞ Biba La vuena hortografia!! 01:38 4 feb 2011 (UTC) Huevos archivo:Huevo de Shaymin tierra Mu-mu.png: Puede eclosionar del 16 de febrero hasta el 22, si no me avisas en ese plazo de podrirá D: archivo:Huevo de Chimecho Mu-mu.png: Puede eclosionar del 14 de febrero hasta el 20, si no me avisas en ese plazo se podrirá D: Adopciones faltantes para ser miembro de bronce 2/5 Mandarina✿¿something to say? 01:17 5 feb 2011 (UTC) PD: Shaymin cambia de forma si compras la gracíadea en la tienda, auqneu esta es solo para miembros de plata